mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Witchcraft characters
This page contains descriptions of major characters who play a role in the Friendship is Witchcraft abridged series. They are based on, but different from, their counterparts in Friendship is Magic. Fluttershy Fluttershy is the local leader of a cult that worships and aims to bring about the return of Lord Smooze. She is said to have killed a dozen dragons, kills her own father in "Dragone Baby Gone", and poisons animals in the same episode, but she is timid around other ponies. She only very reluctantly takes Rarity up on her offer to give all her money to the cult. Perhaps for this reason, other ponies don't treat her as evil: Applejack seems only mildly annoyed when she has to deliver a cartload of apples to Fluttershy's cottage in a deal to save her family in "The Perfect Swarm", and Twilight refers to her bunny sacrifices as "innocent friendship fires". Following the first episode, both Rarity and Twilight are shown as converts to the cult of Smooze. Fluttershy is partly based on Frollo from Disney's version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame.Celestia Radio interview, part 3 Fluttershy sings parts of the Hellfire song in the first scene of "The Perfect Swarm", and an instrumental version is featured in "Dragone Baby Gone". Sherclop Pones have also compared her to L. Ron Hubbard.February 7 interview with Sherclop Pones, ~44:40 Rarity Rarity is the veteran of a war that ended ten years prior to the events of the series and mentions this on occasion, particularly regarding Applejack, whom she accuses of war crimes in "Read it and Sleep" and "Neigh, Soul Sister". Sweetie Belle recalls that Rarity was quite upset when Sweetie Belle play-acted a mortar attack with her. Applejack considers her a deserter. She regularly sees a therapist for "post-traumatic dress disorder" and spends Veteran's Day crying uncontrollably on the floor. Job-wise, she is a purveyor of giant hats, which is referenced by several characters throughout the series. But when her boutique is threatened by parasprites in "The Perfect Swarm", she calls her fashion line merely a " casual hobby". Rarity is one of Fluttershy's Smooze devotees and initiates Twilight into the cult in "Read it and Sleep". Episode 5 implies that part of her devotion is actually an addiction to a paste provided by Fluttershy in her Conversion Spa. It is also implied she has OCD, since she apparently requires the completion of a specific routine before she can enter a bed and go to sleep. Twilight )]]Twilight is rather spoiled, and unconcerned with anyone but herself. This is not necessarily malicious, she is just very self-absorbed. In the very first episode, we witness a memory Twilight has of an earlier scene; only in her version of events, Twilight is brilliant and considerate and Spike is lazy and an idiot. She has been Celestia's pupil from an early age, and while the Princess has clearly grown weary of her, Twilight has not. Her friendship reports tend to contain very mundane observations, not specific morals and friendship experiences as in the original show. She likes to think of herself as a princess herself, and believes she will be made one if she can prove herself to Celestia. Her Gaia name is "Celestia 2". She is an avid fanfic writer, and that includes writing "fan fiction" - essentially romans à clef - about real ponies. Mentioned subjects have been Applejack, Rarity, and Discord. In "Read it and Sleep", she becomes a devotee to Lord Smooze so she can fit in better. But despite the fact that she and Luna have much in common - they are both socially awkward, like obscure Japanese media, and are obsessed with fan fiction, shipping and "OCs" -, Twilight is quick to exploit Luna's misreading of why her subjects are avoiding her in "Lunar Slander" so she can further her own goal of essentially replacing Luna as the Princess at Celestia's side. Pinkie Pinkie Pie is an orphan and spent at least part of her childhood in an orphanage, which is referenced in "Dragone Baby Gone". In "Cute From The Hip", she attempts to open a portal so she can travel back in time and save her parents from dying, ultimately reviving at least five other parents in the process. She did not cast any magic before that episode, but is accused of doing so regardless. For instance, she and her "gypsy magic" are blamed for the chaos caused by Fluttershy's parasprite in "The Perfect Swarm". Both her experiences as an orphan and as a grown-up suggest she's had to live with prejudice all her life merely because she is an earth pony. Even the dragon in the third episode is not averse to adopting a pony, but it has to be a Pegasus or unicorn. Pinkie Pie's mysterious past is delved into even further in the song 'Gypsy Bard' from the episode "Cherry Bomb", although the lyrics to her song are open to high amounts of speculation, to the point where it currently cannot be fully documented. Applejack Like Rarity, Applejack was in the war doing what she had to to protect her family, and mentions this on occasion. She has no patience for the cult of Smooze, but pretends to join it during "Read it and Sleep". She does appear to have a religion, declining to switch when Apple Bloom complains about not having Mark Mitzvahs in "Cute From The Hip". She knows how to handle money. In the same episode, she sells her own sister an apron when they go to the market to flog apples, and then tries to take it away from her when she doesn't perform. She also charges Sweetie Belle money for participating in the Sentient Social race with her. Rainbow Dash This version of Rainbow Dash is rather dim, and has a very small vocabulary. She incorporates her name into almost every sentence in an almost Smurf-like fashion. She is also extremely near-sighted and colorblind, which kept her out of the military during the war and out of the "Wonderballs" now. Breaking the fourth wall in a brief exchange with Applejack in "Dragone Baby Gone", Rainbow Dash proudly proclaims that there is no depth to her as a character at all. Spike Twilight treats Spike as her personal servant whose job it is to clean up behind her. Her first reaction at witnessing the carnage the parasprites have caused in Ponyville in the first episode, and her first reaction at seeing the aftermath of the rockslide in episode 3, is to call out for Spike. No one in Ponyville seems to like him: the character profiles of all main characters in the third episode mention Spike in the "Dislike" section, and Scootaloo and Apple Bloom also think he's "no good at anything". Both Applejack and Rarity ignore his pleas to help him when he falls off the roof in episode 2; Applejack even drops a branch on him and closes the window to drown out his cries. Rarity and Pinkie Pie mock Spike while climbing the mountain in the third episode and apparently regularly steal his scales; Spike's scales are an ingredient in Pinkie's brew in "Cute From The Hip", according to Apple Bloom. Also in that episode, some one gets covered in blood, twice, thanks to a trap Diamond Tiara had built; the voice suggests it is Spike, as does the YouTube description, which lists Spike in the credits even though he does not appear on screen. In the first two episodes, several ponies call him fat behind his back. In the third, and in the "Spike's Big Day" short, they make fun of his "weak grip". Apple Bloom Apple Bloom's characterization is similar to the one in the original show. She wants to become President, but everyone around her, including her sister, insists that her cutie mark will be apple-related, and that it is her destiny to continue working in the apple business. She references the Smooze in "Cute From The Hip", but mispronounces the name; it is possible she just recited something she picked up from Fluttershy or Rarity. Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle talks like a robot, her movements sound noticeably non-organic, water makes her "feel funny", and she thinks in programs and subroutines, and yet she remains oblivious to her (presumed) true nature. So, apparently, does everyone around her; Rarity never even mentions it again when Sweetie Belle's chassis starts smoking in "Neigh, Soul Sister", or when she makes the ground shake in anger in the same episode. Sweetie Belle has been told to stay away from discussions about death and mortality (presumably to avoid, as Cheerilee put it, "a violent, existantial rampage through the town"), but thinks about these issues anyway, and repeats "life is worth protecting" like a mantra. The main thrust of the fifth episode is that Sweetie Belle loves Rarity (or has been programmed to love Rarity), and wants the feelings to be reciprocal, which Rarity has difficulties expressing. During their fight midway through the episode, she indirectly threatens Rarity: "If the world isn't going to love me, then I'll teach it to fear me instead!" Griffin Lewis has posted a brief overview online about how Sweetie Belle's voice is done. The Friendship is Witchcraft Sweetie Belle is frequently called "SweetieBot" (or "Sweetie-Bot") by fans; one of the regulars at the /r/mylittlepony subreddit has a SweetieBot gimmick account. References Category:Fanmade videos Category:Friendship is Witchcraft